


Silken

by Kalloway



Series: Sanguine/Silken/Suite [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Xander finds himself thinking about Laslow more and more, despite himself and what's proper.





	Silken

**Author's Note:**

> For MMOM, Day 2. 
> 
> Follows [Sanguine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670246).

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep, milord?" Laslow asked as he peeked under Xander's bed one last time. 

Xander sighed. "That was far from the first and far from the last assassin I'll encounter, Laslow. Peri did a lovely job dispatching him, there are twice as many guards at each post, and we've both checked over everything in here." 

"I know, milord, but... If anything happened to you..." Laslow straightened and pulled into an elegant little stretch before looking straight at Xander. 

Xander swallowed hard. Laslow was just a couple of steps away. It would be easy enough to just reach for him and... 

"I'll be fine, Laslow, if only because I know you'll be close by." 

There. He could allow himself that. Laslow's expression changed for just a second to something unreadable before spreading into the cheeky smile that Xander was used to. It was a cold comfort, but it was something. He had not stepped too far. 

"I shall be ever vigilant. And if I hear so much as a mouse squeaking from your bedchamber..." 

"I doubt that'll be a problem," Xander replied with a little smile. His cat was fast asleep on his desk in the next room, but when necessary she took care of any mice who dared step into her territory. 

"Then I'll bid you a good night, milord," Laslow said with a wink and nod as he strolled towards the door. "But I will be right out here if you need me." 

"Good night, Laslow," Xander replied. He offered Laslow a little smile and then, once Laslow was on the other side of the door, he started to undress. It didn't take him long to get out of his formal attire and into night clothes. 

There was a book waiting on his bed; both Leo and Camilla had devoured it the week before, which meant Xander needed to read it for discussion with them and the likelihood that it was quite popular and expected to come up in other conversations. 

He'd read a couple of chapters already and did find the story interesting; Xander just didn't have the time to sit and read an entire book straight through anymore. But the bit of time before bed was usually his, after dinner, after any late meetings, after making sure his cat was content and that his retainers were accounted for... 

Xander crawled into bed and reached for the book. His page was still marked, even after the maids had been in to tend to his room. They'd been asked to put his books back where he'd left them, but more than once they'd lost the little bits of silk he used as markers. 

In theory, the story was still interesting but Xander found himself reading the same lines over and over again. Apparently it wasn't going to be a night for reading. Sleep would be better, but Xander didn't think he was actually that tired. Reading was supposed to bridge that gap. A few chapters should have worked... For a moment, Xander considered slipping out to talk to Laslow for a bit. Or doing something ridiculous like inviting Laslow in. 

That would be a mistake and Xander knew it. They had certainly become more casual with each other; while fighting alongside Corrin, something had changed just a bit. Since ascending the throne, Xander had felt more of a change but... For some reason, it felt impossible to ask if Laslow might actually be harboring similar emotions. Any time Xander said something he thought might be hinting, Laslow seemed to deflect it. And the last thing Xander wanted was to accidentally push Laslow away from him. 

In theory, Xander didn't lack for potential partners. He knew there'd been whispers about how he hadn't taken a spouse yet. He'd been compared to- and contrasted with -his father. 

That was what he didn't want. 

Xander slipped the scrap of silk back into the book and set it aside. 

There was no particular disinterest on his behalf, though. In the past he'd been discreet with his trysts with both men and women; the last one had been an impressively long time ago, however. Then war had taken the entirety of his attention. War, his siblings, Peri-- And Laslow. 

If there was a way to ask Laslow, one that wouldn't tug at Laslow's loyalty and devotion... If Laslow was even interested... Never had Xander known Laslow to even flirt idly with another man--

Yet Xander couldn't just brush his feelings away. He'd done that for far too long. Even if it was one-sided, there was something about even having the freedom to have the desire that made Xander smile. 

No, it wasn't even that. Laslow made Xander smile. 

But that wasn't helping him sleep. 

Maybe... 

Xander closed his eyes and shuffled the blankets down before reaching under his pillow. There was a dagger there, always, but also a few handkerchiefs for whatever he might need them for, including dropping them over the remains of any mice left as gifts beside his bed. He grabbed one before undoing the tie on his night bottoms and shifting them down just enough to be able to take care of himself. 

The trick was to not think about Laslow, or, considering that Laslow was in the next room and likely waiting for an opportunity to dash to the rescue, make any noise whatsoever. 

He reached to slowly slip his fingers over his soft cock before tightening his grip and giving it a few firm strokes. Maybe he could just imagine his perfect partner, someone who'd keep him on his toes, who moved with impossible grace, who would curl close on cold nights and touch him like this or any other way he wanted... Someone he could and would offer every possible pleasure to... 

Xander coaxed himself hard and kept his eyes closed. He could imagine the body beneath him, warm and giving. He could imagine soft, breathy moans, and as Xander kept stroking himself, hand fast over his length, he gave up on his imaginary partner not sounding like Laslow. How Xander wanted to see Laslow rise beneath his touch-- 

He kept his motions fast, his grip firm, catching all the spots he knew would end things quickly. Shifting just a bit, Xander made sure the handkerchief was in reach and without meaning to, he knocked his arm into the book. It slipped to the floor with a soft clunk and Xander froze. 

Laslow did not appear to save him from either himself or popular literature, for which Xander was grateful. He did need to get this over with, though, before anything else happened. At least he was close, even with the disruption, and pulled himself back to the edge quickly just with sheer motion. He kept his eyes closed, enjoying the tension in his body as pleasure continued to build. Even if he couldn't share it, Xander was determined to enjoy it. 

He had the handkerchief ready as white hot orgasm shot through him like lightning, desperate to keep quiet and not draw attention. His come soaked through the cloth as he tried to catch all of it, warm and embarrassingly plentiful. Xander shifted to grab a second folded handkerchief to finish wiping himself; if nothing else he'd probably needed the release, but... 

With a soft sigh, Xander dropped the damp cloths down beside his bed. He'd take care of them in the morning. He fixed his clothing and the blankets before leaning down to retrieve his book... 

The lantern was still burning. Maybe he could read a bit... 

Or, after reading a chapter but fairly sure he hadn't retained a single word from it-- 

Xander decided to go talk to Laslow.


End file.
